stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Outpost
Star Trek: Outpost is an internet-based, fan-produced, serialized audio drama series by Giant Gnome Productions that began in 2009. It follows the adventures of the crew of Deep Space 3 and the . The show's opening lines set the stage: "In the darkest reaches of the United Federation of Planets, an isolated station stands sentinel over a neglected frontier. Commissioned long ago with high hopes, its promise is now all but forgotten. A lonely outpost serving as a gateway to the vast expanse beyond...where discovery...and adventure...await." History of the series Star Trek: Outpost debuted at Giant Gnome Productions on April 5, 2009 with the airing of the first episode, "What Could Be So Bad?" co-written and produced by Daniel McIntosh and Tony Raymond. The show is based on the television series, Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. Giant Gnome Productions began to air the episodes on a monthly basis, releasing them on the 5th of every month, with 11 episodes scheduled per season. The series is still in production. Summary of the Series In 2266 Starfleet had official first contact with the civilization known as the First Federation. Diplomatic ties were quickly established, along with trade agreements. The Federation wanted to establish a strong presence near the First Federation's border. Construction of Deep Space Three, a Spacedock-class Starbase, was ordered from the Rigel Very Heavy Structure Group. The six modules were towed to the construction site, and assembly began. As the station construction was nearing completion, The First Federation severed diplomatic ties with the UFP and closed its borders. Starfleet was faced with either completing the station in the future hope of reestablishing ties, or break the station down and use the components elsewhere. In fact, some of the components destined for DS3 were redirected to other station construction. The station, however, would remain. The uncompleted sections were closed off, and the station was brought online. With the First Federation closing its borders, DS3 became pretty much akin to a ghost town, bypassed by the railroad. Minimal staffing, only one starship permanently assigned, the USS Chimera, and only a fraction of the facility actually manned. Over the 90 plus years the station had been in operation, the succession of station commanders did their best to maintain quality of life for those posted out. That is, until 2352, When Captain Montaine Buchanan reported for duty as the new commanding officer. Buchanan began a policy of strict austerity, cutting back on procurements and personnel, to the point that station personnel were forced to obtain replacement parts outside of normal channels, and off Captain Buchanan's ledgers. As hard as the crew struggled to keep the station running, the station was slowly deteriorating. Eventually, all it would take would be one major catastrophe to strike, and DS3 would be finished, operationally. There are those among the crew that believe Starfleet had abandoned them, and was allowing Captain Buchanan to leave the station on life support, letting it die quietly, so Starfleet can replace it with an automated listening post. Places in Outpost List of places in Star Trek: Outpost Ships, stations, starbases & units List of ships, bases and units in Star Trek: Outpost Characters List of characters in Star Trek: Outpost Civilizations in Star Trek: Outpost Escherites According to Dr. Rachel Winston, the chief medical officer of the USS Chimera, and an amateur archaeologist, there were a number of ancient civilizations that rose and fell within or around the area known as the Pinchot Expanse. The Escherites were chief among them. The civilization's true name was lost to history; but they were named after the late 20th century Earth artist M.C. Escher because of the culture's design elements which appear in a vast majority of their works—for example in art and technology. According to Dr. Winston, The Escherites had a very distinctive style. "They seemed to exult in complexity and visual illusion," Winston said. "Most of what is known about the Escherites is speculation. It's believed their civilization fell about the same time the Romulans broke off from the Vulcans." Archeological finds of the Escherites were rare and were "usually in remarkably good shape." From a technology standpoint, "the Escherites were a messed-up bunch," Master Chief Petty Officer Burt Knox said. "From what tech I've seen, they must've spent too much time in front of data screens and not enough time doing anything real. Mentally controlled exosuits for atrophied limbs, sensory enhancers to counter failing sight and hearin'...no wonder they all died." Ferengi A humanoid species from the planet Ferenginar. Ferengi were, in general, smaller in stature than an average sized human, were generally hairless. Ferengi had a unique four lobed brain that rendered them immune to telepaths. Their government was centered around the Ferengi Commerce Authority, or FCA. Ferengi culture was centered around the acquisition of wealth, by any and all means. The economy was centered around 285 Rules of Acquisition. The smaller the number, the higher the level of importance. (i.e. Rule of Acquisition #1—" Once you have their money… never give it back". #285—"No good deed goes unpunished".) Charity and altruism were considered the equivalent of treason. Violating a contract was considered a major crime. The Planetary leader was known as the Grand Nagus. Their military was centered around a fleet of armored transports identified as D'Kora-class. The Alliance equivalent of starship captain was Daimon, or 'Merchant Prince'. While there was no slavery within the alliance, there was indentured servitude. Ferengi females were barred from most aspects of society. Their primary function appeared to be providing services for the male head of the house, such as chewing the male's food, and spitting it out for the male's consumption. One of the primary foodstuffs of the the Ferengi were tube grubs. The goal of any Ferengi upon their death, was to bribe their way past the Blessed Exchequer, into the Divine Treasury. Failure meant the Vault of Eternal Destitution, never to return. Klingon A humanoid species from the planet Qo'noS. The Klingon Empire was one of the major powers of the Alpha Quadrant. The seat of government was located in the First City. Their primary governing body was the High Council, composed of representatives from the Great Houses, or major families. The High Council was presided over by a Chancellor, who was chosen for life. Klingon social structure was based around their code of honor, which was accrued through battle, honorable conflict and noble challenge. Warriors and military held the highest caste, with general populace at the bottom. From first contact in the early 22nd century to the Khitomer Accords near the end of the 23rd, the Klingon Empire and United Federation of Planets were engaged in a "Cold War", breaking out into open hostilities on one occaision, which was ended with the Organian Peace Treaty. With patient negotiation, as well as acts of heroic sacrifice on the part of the Federation, a more permanent peace was achieved, the Empire and the Federation becoming strong allies. The two powers have stood together in battle against the Borg, as well as the Dominion, joining forces with the Cardassians and Romulans. The Klingons and the Federation have exchanged Ambassadors, along with a sizeable diplomatic contingent. There are many rituals for Klingon children as they advance to adulthood, among which are the age of ascension. Among the other rites are discommedation, a ritual shaming in which a house, or family is stripped of their honor for three generations. Discommedated Kingons have no status in their society, and are generally dismissed as traitors, when addressed at all. The Empire endured a brief but bloody civil war in the late 24th century when there was a dispute regarding the successor to Chancellor Kempec. The Sovereignty A race of Humanoids living within the Pinchot Expanse. The Sovereignty is made up of at least two different species. The dominant race has a very rigid command structure within their military, with ship captains and Admirals at the top, while station captains and support personnel hold a lower status. The penalty for any and all transgressions was at the whim of the Ship Captain. Females and slaves, such as Chirrok and Lotran, officially hold little or no status at all at first appearance. Officially, the female's sole duty is to bear male offspring. Of late, though, the slave species has been quietly assuming management positions within The Sovereignty, as the male birthrate of their masters has been falling off steadily. Within a few generations, the slaves will be the dominant species Tzenkethi A civilization located in the Alpha. quadrant. The Tzenkethi coalition and Starfleet engaged in a brief skirmish, with the Federation pushing the Coalition back to their borders. One of the officers to distinguish themselves during that conflict was an Admiral named Bartholomew Thomas. By 2364, the coalition was again raising the spectre of incursion into Federation space, with possible targets being Starbase 621, or the Sigma Draconis system. The Joint Chiefs at Starfleet HQ directed Admiral Voychellis to recall Admiral Thomas to Earth for a consultation. Very little is known about the Tzenkethi, though rumors suggest that they are reptillian, and have been referred to by other races as "Thugs with warp drives." The Planetary Leader is referred to as the "Autarch". Episodes List of Star Trek: Outpost episodes Memorable quotes "Efficiency is what keeps us alive, Arban. It's what keeps Deep Space Three from being shut down and scrapped. It's what kept us alive on Kalimor." Captain Montaine Buchanan (Episode. 32) "Everyone, Arban? Everyone? The people on this station are spoiled children who cry about what they don't have, but don't understand the real meaning of genuine hardship." Captain Montaine Buchanan (Episode 32) "Credit is due where credit is due, Lieutenant. It is hardly up to Starfleet operational codes. . . I'm not even sure it can be compared to to Starfleet's operational codes. But I do acknowledge that it does function." Lieutenant Commander Gant (Episode 32) "As I told Lieutenant Forrestal, Commander Gant, the job of a construction battalion is considerably different than that of a Chief of Engineering. We deal with things differently, so we look at things differently." Commander Olivia Twist (Episode 32) "The arrogance of some officers is not to be believed." Captain Montaine Buchanan (Episode 3) "Sir, you stand here and tell me that you pulled me away from an posting where I was fairly successful, and pulled me away from the people I care about, and sent me on, what you consider to be a dead-end assignment, because, in your assessment, I'm not flashy enough to have a real career in Starfleet, all to babysit your nephew, who is, by your own assessment, not high-quality Starfleet material, and probably shouldn't have graduated from the Academy in the first place. And apparently I'm supposed to be happy about this?" Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson (Episode 4) "I may not be a Tyrellian, or a Kirk, or a Thomas, but I am a good officer. And I have dedicated my career and my life to Starfleet! I do not deserve to have you or anyone else manipulate me in this manner!" Lieutenant Commander Gregory Tokelson (Episode 4) "Ever since I've been stationed out here, he's done nothing to try to make anyone's job easier. He's done nothing but make cuts here and there, and when he's done, he'd go back and start over. To him, we're not a crew. We're nothing but resources to use up and throw away. It's hard to like a man like that." Engineer Jack Graves (Episode 30) "Commander, you might want to think about whether you want to have an Admiral looking over your shoulder to help where he can, or bury you where no one is going to look!" Admiral Bartholomew Thomas (Episode 4) "Well, welcome to Deep Space Three. You've now got to start thinking outside the box, Gliss. It's not a matter of what the damage requires, but what Captain Buchanan will allow. He'll have all of us hustling up and down Jeffries tubes before he authorizes anything from outside the station to make these repairs." Lieutenant Jennifer Forrestal (Episode 23) External links *Star Trek: Outpost website *Star Trek Audio Dramas at Reviewed website Lists and links to 43 separate series or one-shot shows. Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas